Such ground-effect vehicles are known from German 4,405,152. As described there, in order to start a ground-effect vehicle an aerostatic lift is first used that is produced in that air is forced through a drive unit into a generally closed space under the supporting lower surface of the hull so that its super-atmospheric pressure creates lift. Once the ground-effect vehicle is moving forward the air pressure forces up the flaps of the wings so that the forwardly directed inlet opening allows air into the space between the bottom of the vehicle and the water or land. Since the sides and rear of this space remain closed, the forward movement of-the vehicle causes a buildup of the aerodynamically created air pressure and the overpressure that creates the aerodynamic ground-effect lift. According to the known ground-effect vehicles there is nonetheless the problem that to produce a dynamic air cushion sufficient to lift the vehicle out of the water a starting velocity dependent on the surface loading is required. Since, relative to air, water is some 800 times more dense, there is about 2 to 2.7 times greater resistance opposed to resistance when in the air, and this increases as the lift speed increases. In order to achieve this, the surface loading must be maintained relatively low which leads to large wing sizes (spans). In order to limit the necessary excessive drive load needed for starting as compared to that needed for flying, lateral wings are provided as end plates underneath a relatively large hull body and these serve also as outrigger floats like on a catamaran float. The rear of the pressure space is closed by the support wing rear edges that are set against the flow direction. A common problem of all ground-effect vehicles is that the increase in lift created by the ground effect with simultaneous reduction in resistances is only usable when there is a relatively small space between the support surface and the ground or water. This spacing which can be considered the flying altitude can only be maintained when there are no obstructions to fly over. This creates the risk that the ground-effect vehicle is stalled as a result of actuating the elevators, which makes recovery like an aircraft impossible due to the limited flying altitude. In addition when the elevators are lowered there is the danger that the wings of greater span while turning actually touch the water or ground. For this reason one must not use the maximum wing span that is most useful for starting, which is also a problem as a result of the larger space and the increased weight, the limited maneuverability when docking, entering a port, and the limited usability in rivers, canals, docks, and the like. In addition the necessary power for starting cannot be used as in an airplane to increase the travel speed. Since the angle is smaller with increasing air speed, the leading surface relative to the trailing surface is increasingly smaller at the rear edge so that the increased lift is lost as well as the automatic altitude stability. This is needed for the safe use of ground-effect vehicles in order to avoid touching the water when flying.